


"Respite before hell"

by duneline



Series: Univers Redemption [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV), John Wick (Movies), Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: John, betrayed by Winston, is saved by an unexpected person...Crossover John Wick, Avengers, The Punisher, Daredevil and Lucifer.Set in the universe of "Redemption" and in the reality of "The Miracle Child".Main pairing: John Wick/ Santino.Spoiler on "John Wick, parabellum".
Relationships: Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Clint Barton/Scott Lang/ Clint Barton, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Frank Castle/John Wick, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Helen Wick/John Wick, Michael Morningstar/ Stevie Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Santino D'Antonio/John Wick, Steve Rogers/ Steve Rogers
Series: Univers Redemption [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"Respite before hell"

Disclaimer:  
The characters of John Wick, the Lucifer series and the Avengers are the exclusive property of their respective authors.

I derive no financial benefit from this fiction.

Crossover with Lucifer, Avengers and John Wick. This fiction is set in the universe of "Redemption" and "The Miracle Child".

John, stunned by his fall from the roof of the Continental Hotel, sees an indistinct shadow in the corner of his eye.

Stunned by pain, exhaustion, and fighting with High Table's henchmen, he was slumped on the dirty, wet, rough floor of the alley where he had landed after Winston's betrayal and Winston had tried to eliminate him with a weapon.

Fortunately for John, the Italian suit had served its purpose and stopped the bullets. The blurred silhouette moved in the former hitman's field of vision and John grunted as he saw her approaching.

The man had often seen this shadow, barely perceptible to the eye, during missions or hand-to-hand combat where John had escaped death within a second.

In the world of contract killers, governed by codes and a strong sense of honour and duty, superstition had its place.

Even if adjusting things to the nearest centimetre meant leaving nothing to chance and luck.

"You're not going to get me, Bitch!" John said, with a rage that only grew. I still have some business to attend to. Afterwards, if you want, you can come and take me away. But until then, fuck off! "

The silhouette froze and a pleasant, cheeky voice was heard:

"-Oh, dear! You must confuse me with my sister, the Angel of Death! No, no, I am only Lucifer Morningstar, King of the Underworld and a member of the Avenger family! I'm here at the request of Clint, who is a friend of a friend who cares about you. »

John's exhausted mind momentarily wondered who this "friend" could be who could care about him. Marcus, his one and only friend, being dead, murdered by Viggo Tarasov.

Before falling into a welcome and beneficial coma for his exhausted body, John had a vision of a man, in a three-piece suit, smiling and with thin, regular, pale features.

It occurred to him strangely that this Lucifer had the ethereal beauty of an angel...

John opened his eyes, took a sharp, alert, examining look around him and realized that he was in a large, medical room with a window overlooking a lake and clear walls.

Carefully, he got up on his bed and found that no pain was hindering his movements. Not unsurprisingly, he noticed that the wounds on his hands and arms had disappeared.

The sound of a door opening alerted John, who raised his head sharply and his eyes widened in amazement at the person he thought he would never see again.

Frank Castle, dressed in a black T-shirt and cargo pants, sat down, without hesitation and quietly, with impassive features, on the chair beside John's bed.

"-Hey, are you okay? "Frank said, as a greeting and seeing that his former lover hadn't moved.

John contemplated for a long minute the one that was to be a one-night stand, during a meeting in a bar where the need to decompress, after his adventures with the Tarasov family, had become urgent.

He had forgotten, for a short but intense pleasure, his pain, his grief and the outside world in the arms of a stranger as talkative and mysterious as he was.

Then the two lovers of one night had met again, at the same bar, and with the help of beer and alcohol, the two men had shared another night. Then another...

Frank's insistent, piercing look pulled John from his memories and he shook himself mentally.

"Yeah," John replied, accepting the glass of water handed to him by Frank. Where am I?"

Frank was about to answer when a red-headed young man appeared in the room, carrying a cane and wearing tinted glasses.

He confidently looked for Frank's hand, and Frank gave it to him. John sensed the complicity and tenderness evident in this intimate gesture between the two men, and thought he discerned a small pout of jealousy on the lips of the redhead.

"-Matt Murdoch, my soul mate," Frank presented, peacefully. 

The mention of soulmate awakened memories that John preferred to forget, and a dull pain overwhelmed the former hitman.

Helen, his wife, was not John's soul mate, but that hadn't stopped the two young woman and man from loving each other passionately and leading happy, serene and calm lives.

The brief glimmer of suffering seen in the green eyes of someone who had turned out to be John's soul mate came back to John's mind.

John quickly and uncomfortably smothered the guilt and uneasiness beneath this untimely memory.

"-You're in the Avengers' compound," Frank said, impassively. Apparently, here they have access to machines that can cure a man in no time. You're safe, John. High Table, powerful as it is, can do nothing against the Avengers. »

John showed no emotion when he was told that he was in the headquarters of Earth's mightiest heroes. Indeed, High Table and its members avoided touching the affairs of Stark Industries and the Avengers, and Tony Stark was one of the few socialites and V.I.P feared by La Grande Table's high authority.

"Frank has heard rumours about you," Matt said in a neutral tone. That you were a non grata person at the Continental Hotel and that High Table was after you. He didn't want to leave you in this situation. He saw himself in you again. »

Frank cleared his throat, embarrassed by his companion's statement.

"Yeah, you've got yourself into a hell of a mess, John." he said, crossing his arms.

John did not reply to that. He thought that in a few days, for some people, it would be shit and hell at the same time.

The meeting room fell silent when John, accompanied by Frank and Matt, entered the room. Steve, Clint and Scott watched him, in silence and expectation, aware that they were facing a legend, a living myth.

Tony stared at him frankly and said, direct as usual:

"-You don't look so terrifying for the Baba Yaga, Hitman. It's the same with Hellboy too! He's supposed to be the Devil but he looks like an angel! Just like you, by the way. Chinese or Italian? »

Shocked to be addressed with so little ceremony and no fear, John remained petrified for a second or two before realizing that Tony had just asked him if he wanted Chinese or Italian as a meal.

"Hem, I think you just broke the Baba Yaga, Tony," Lucifer remarked, with a hint of amusement.

John immediately recognized the stranger who had rescued him from the deserted alley where he was dying. He noticed the young chestnut man sitting next to Lucifer and that the two men were holding hands.

" -My husband, Daniel. " said Lucifer, seeing that John's gaze was fixed on their wedding rings.

Dan smiled, putting John at ease and greeted him with his head. He sat down at the table with Frank and Matt and adopted a placid attitude.

"So, Chinese for everyone! "supposed Tony, who told Friday to place the order. 

Then leaving his cheerful expression, the billionaire added, in a serious tone:

"Afterwards, we'll discuss the legitimacy of your future plans, Agent 47."

To be continued.

Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II :

There was silence in the Avengers HQ meeting room after Tony's statement. Frank sensed the tension in John, whose fists clenched under the table.

Matt tilted his head to the side, listening to Wick's accelerated heart rate and breathing, which didn't bode well. John was on the defensive, ready to run away.

Daredevil hated the idea of a dreaded killer loose on the streets of New York, with the henchmen of the High Table on his heels: the hecatomb would be immense.

"-My business is mine alone," John warned, in a firm tone. If it bothers you so much, you should have left me in the alleyway of the Continental Hotel. Why did you bring me here and take care of me? »

Tony was going to retaliate, but Steve beat him to it.

"-Lucifer has seen fit to accede to Clint's request to save you," explained the young blond boy, in a voice devoid of hostility. Lucifer has our full confidence. That and your willingness to get out of the criminal world are enough for us to give you our help. »

Clint watched John's reactions to Steve's words. He remembered the years when he had been Ronin, a ruthless and merciless vigilante, dispensing his own justice on those he thought deserved it. 

But letting go, in truth, of his guilt for failing to protect his family and not joining his friends in the battle against Thanos forces in Wakanda over "innocent" people.

He understood John Wick and the spiral of violence and revenge in which the notorious hitman had locked himself up after the death of his wife Helen when the latter had managed to withdraw from the world of organized crime.

Iosef Tarasov and Santino had taken everything from him: his car, his dog Daisy and his safe haven, his home, where John had built, patiently and lovingly, with and for Helen, a simple and normal life.

Clint felt compassion for the man who had had a brief glimpse of a normal, simple and happy life with a woman he had loved so dearly and thought he could escape the grim world of organized crime.

But whose past had finally caught up with him. Despite his attempts and efforts to escape from a Mafia dictatorship, the man was brought back to this life by unscrupulous individuals.

OK, John was no angel either and karma always ends up knocking on the door, claiming its due for past actions, but the man sincerely wanted to lead a life free of executions on the orders of a mafioso and punitive raids in a turf war between rival factions.

Clint had been fortunate to have had Natasha who had never given up on him, even though even the other Avengers had wanted to throw in the towel in the face of the many corpses sown in the five years following the Thanos snap.

Otherwise, the archer would have sunk into ever darker and darker violence and would have lost his soul irretrievably.

" -Am I your prisoner? asked John, calmly and with impassive features. 

-No, you're free to leave if you want to," answered Steve. But I suggest you take advantage of the fact that the High Table cannot act here to rest fully and reflect on the relevance of a vendetta on the streets of New York. »

Matt smiles as he hears Tony mumbling that he and Bruce hadn't bothered to stop the Covid-19 epidemic so that The Bogeyman could decimate half of New York's population.

" -Why not let Hitman do it?" said Tony, who had changed his mind and shrugged his shoulders. With the deconfinement, crime went up again. The streets of New York would be cleaner and safer if Baba Yaga went on hunt for... "

But Steve's dark and disapproving gaze silenced the billionaire who sat back in his chair. John pondered the Avengers leader's suggestion and had to admit that he needed a break before embarking on a punitive and vengeful expedition against those who had betrayed him.

"-Okay, I accept your hospitality," John said to the relief of Frank, Matt and Clint. Thank you. »

Lucifer, who had refrained from intervening and seemed fascinated by John Wick, suddenly realized that Michael had just appeared behind him.

His twin whispered words in the ear of the archangel, who looked perplexed and bewildered.

"An urgent matter requires my full attention," said Lucifer, rising to his feet. But I will not be gone long. »

He smiled to reassure Daniel and gave him a brief kiss before disappearing with Michael.

John then realized that Lucifer was who he claimed to be: the King of the Underworld.

It was well into the night, and outside his bedroom window John could see the moonlight shining on the forest and the surface of the lake.

Nostalgia gripped the man, who remembered the walks with Helen on the beaches. With a sigh, John left his bed, unable to sleep and unaccustomed to the serenity and security of the Espinoza-Morningstar home.

Against Tony's advice, Dan had offered to put John up in his guest room, and pushed by Frank and Steve, the latter had accepted.

His dog, brought by Matt who had ventured into the Continental Hotel and who had claimed him from Charon, joined the insomniac on the lake shore.

Sitting on the pontoon, John listened to the sounds of the night, cataloguing them automatically. Being aware of his environment and its potential dangers were part of John's second nature as he stroked his dog and gazed at the lake water.

"Daddy will be back soon," said Daniel, who settled down beside John and with his two-year-old son in his arms. Sorry to impose, but Nathaniel never managed to get back to sleep during Lucifer's absence. »

John assured him with a smile that the young father's company did not bother him. Nathaniel immediately jumped out of Daniel's arms and began to play with the dog.  
The two men watched the child tease and hug and kiss the dog. To the animal's delight.

"Aren't you afraid for your son?" John asked, breaking the peace and quiet in which the two men were immersed. Few people would have opened their doors to Baba Yaga. »

Dan laughed amused at the question and weighed his words before answering, in a quiet tone:

"-You are a professional with a moral code. You are not a murderer. Then I doubt that you want to alienate the King of Hell by touching his family. In any case, if you were a real threat, Father would have intervened... "

John found it difficult to grasp the concept that the father Daniel so casually referred to was God himself.

He discreetly pointed to the sky, and Daniel, with a smile, confirmed John's supposition.

The devil in Hell's Kitchen listened and a sound in particular caught his attention. Frank, with his eye glued to the scope of his sniper rifle, noticed the sudden tension of his companion.

Abandoning surveillance of his target, the Punisher left the edge of the roof where he was standing watch and headed towards Matt.

"-You okay, Red ? "Frank murmured, noting how tight Daredevil's silhouette was.

Matt broke out of his trance and blew:

"'It's going to be hell on Earth! Or in New York, at least. »

Frank grimaced when he heard his partner's grim prediction.

John was starting his coffee mug, with his dog beside him, on the shores of the lake when he heard Nathaniel's delighted and enthusiastic exclamation. Lucifer must have returned.

Peacefully, John continued to drink his coffee and contemplate the tiny wrinkles, caused by tiny insects, of the lake.

His mobile phone, generously donated by Tony, rang. John accepted the call, distractedly.

"You should come down to headquarters, Agent 47," informed the vigilante genius. Lucifer dropped off a package there for you. »

With that intriguing statement, Tony ended the call. There was a sound of wind and a rustle of wings and John had the living portrait of Lucifer before him. Except that the archangel was blond and had blue eyes.

"Hello, I am Michael, Lucifer's twin brother," Michael introduced himself with a smile. I'm in charge of bringing you to the compound. »

Without waiting for John's approval, the archangel carefully grasped the human in his arms and flew into the skies of New York.

Confused by his flight into the sky with an angel, John took some time to come to his senses and notice the tension in Steve and Tony.

Michael had dropped him off at the entrance to the HQ where an agent was waiting for him to lead them to the meeting room.

Entering the room, John, accompanied by the Archangel, noticed a man sitting on one of the chairs at the table and how Steve and Tony were on guard, their faces tense.

The stranger stood up when John arrived, and suddenly the air in the room seemed to be thinning.

John stopped walking, petrified with bewilderment: before his eyes, dressed in one of his luxurious custom-made suits, stood ... Santino D'Antonio.

"-Hello, John! "greeted the Italian mafioso with a proud assurance and a mocking smile.

To be continued.

Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III :

Winston, seated in his armchair in the roof garden of the Continental Hotel, was finishing a telephone recruitment when Charon appeared and asked to speak with him. The hotel manager apologized to the caller on the other end of the line, agreed on a meeting schedule and hung up, giving Charon his full attention.

He whispered a few words, aware of the cameras hidden throughout the garden:

"-The body of Santino D'Antonio is no longer in its place: it's gone. The new head of security has seen the videos of the room and there is no trace of Santino's body. The computer security specialist, who was consulted, tried to trace the source of the hacker, but in doing so, a virus attacked our data and all traces of John Wick killing Santino at the Continental Hotel were erased. According to the computer expert, only one genius in the world is capable of creating such a virus: Tony Stark. »

Only a raised eyebrow on Winston's face betrays his surprise at the revelation of the involvement of Tony Stark, the billionaire and Avenger, in the hacking of the ultra-secure system at the Continental Hotel.  
But the news was not all that unexpected for Winston since a certain Matt Murdoch, a lawyer specialising in defending the weak against the powerful, had come to claim John's dog: the young blind man had demonstrated, with a document signed by Wick in support, that he represented John's interests and, as the written document stipulated, the dog was to be returned to the custody of this Murdoch.

Two men from Winston's close guard had taken the young lawyer by spinning and the spinning had led them to a large forest surrounding a lake with multiple properties.  
There, John Wick, accompanied by a chestnut young man holding a two-year-old child by the hand, came out of a wooden house and welcomed his dog, who, happy to find his master again, gave him a party.  
The boy, with cries of joy and wonder, had jumped on the dog who, placid and docile, had accepted the child's cuddles.

According to the report of Winston's two men, John had seen them despite the fact that the two professionals had hidden and to their great astonishment but also relief, Wick, after a brief exchange in a low voice with his red-haired lawyer, had stared at the place for some time and returned to the house.  
Not without having subtly prayed the chestnut young man and his son to follow him back into the house.

Winston's two men had felt cold sweats and chills when the young red-haired lawyer turned in their direction and looked straight into their eyes. As if he could see them. 

It was no coincidence that the property, where John had taken refuge (What a refuge!A no'man's land, a sanctuary as untouchable as the Continental Hotel was, if not more so. For everyone in the world of crime governed by the High Table knew that the Avengers were off-limits), was next door to that of Tony Stark, the famous Iron Man, and the Rogers-Morningstar.

Michael Morningstar was the husband of Stevie Rogers (Captain America ter) and the twin brother of Lucifer Morningstar, a billionaire, owner of the nigthclub "Lux" and claiming to be the King of the Underworld himself.

Lucifer Morningstar, husband of Daniel Espinoza, former Los Angeles police inspector and friend and protégé of Tony Stark, whose family home was home to the most dangerous and famous hitman in the world.

So Winston, listening to Charon's report on the mysterious and sudden disappearance, had more or less expected to hear Tony Stark's name.  
But he couldn't act against the billionaire because he had a self-preservation instinct and he had no proof of Avenger's involvement in the affairs of the Continental Hotel and hence the High Table.

In fact, the High Table avoided any confrontation with Stark or the Avengers, proving that the members who sat there were not insane and possessed, to some extent, common sense.

"-You found yourself surprising allies," Winston noted to himself, as soon as Charon returned to his post, his report delivered. What have you gotten yourself into again, Jonathan?"

Winston was beginning to question the folly of this Lucifer Morningstar, wondering if he really wasn't the Devil. In the light of the new events at his hotel.

Santino D'Antonio was wearing the suit in which he was shot in the head by the Baba Yaga.  
His expression had the arrogance and coldness of that famous day of his assassination. The leader of the Camorra was staring at his murderer with a mocking and sarcastic smile.

With a fluid movement and with a feline and lethal grace, John threw himself on Santino, spread him out on the tiled floor of the meeting room and began to strangle him, methodically and slowly.  
His dark eyes kept staring at Santino's green eyes, which, with red cheeks and lips beginning to turn blue, continued to taunt the Baba Yaga.

"With your hands, John, managed to pronounce Santino, on the verge of apoplexy. As you wished in the museum! Tighter, my friend! Come on, squeeze! Show me the strength of the Boogeyman! »

Santino's cynical and detached laughter finally irritated John, who grabbed a pen from the edge of the table and stabbed the mafioso's eye.  
Santino screamed in pain, blood running out of his punctured eye, but did not stop laughing. He had been subjected to unimaginable torture in Hell and he knew what pain was.  
It wasn't a pen in the eye that would reduce the leader of the Camorra to a crybaby. 

"You burned down my house, you bastard!" John said, twirling the pen in his eye and yelling sharply at Santino. You've reduced to ashes all the memories I had of Helen. For that, I'm going to kill you slowly. »

An iron fist grabbed John's hand and he was pushed away from Santino, without mercy. Steve lifted him up and kept him away from his prey while Tony watched Santino, still on the ground and holding his bloody eye.

"You didn't see that coming, did you, Al Capone?" Tony said, unable to help himself from the dark humor and receiving a black look of reproach from Steve.

Michael approached Santino, observed the wound of the Camorra's leader and, passing a soft hand over it, he healed the mafioso's eye.

"We're going to set up some rules," Steve signalled, emphatically. There's no question of bloodshed here. The Avenger complex, Dan's and the other members of the Avenger family's home, is neutral ground. It's like the Continental Hotel: no business, no killing, okay? Otherwise, you're persona non grata, John Wick. 

Seeing Santino's mocking smile, Steve said:

" -That goes for you too, Santino D'Antonio. Don't forget your deal with Lucifer. »

The words of the Avengers' leader made the young mafioso lose his smile and his composure and he did not reply.

-Okay," accepted John, who suddenly, with the agility of a predator, grabbed Santino by the neck and led him after him. No business in the compound. »

He dragged the mafioso, who insulted him in his native tongue, reinforcing John's rage and murderous envy, towards the exit.

"-John, stop. » 

An emotion overcame the former hit man when he heard his name. Steve had pronounced his name the same way his wife Helen had addressed him, confident in John's human qualities.  
Addressing John, the human capable of love and able to live a normal life. Hidden under the personality of Baba Yaga.  
John froze and released Santino.

"You've got a chance to make it all stop," said Steve. Listen to what Michael and Lucifer have to offer. Come into the compound, John . Please."

John's eyes closed, under the memories that Steve's request had rekindled. Helen had been the only human being to speak to him in such a forgiving and patient manner.  
Shocked, the former killer realized that Steve wouldn't interfere if John wanted to execute Santino outside the compound and left it up to him to decide his fate.  
No one had ever given him so much and said the words "Please" to him. Only Helen. How he missed his wife!

"-Okay," sighed John, wearily. Okay, I'm coming. »

He followed Steve inside the compound, Santino behind them and silent.

Michael, assisted by Lucifer, explained the terms of Santino's resurrection in the meeting room, in the presence of John, Tony and Steve.

-Father has decided to give Santino a second chance," said the Archangel, solemnly. According to the agreed terms, Mr. D'Antonio must cancel the contract that the Camorra has put on John Wick's head and lead a life free of crime. »

To this allegation, John had only a sniff of dubious contempt:

"-Santino's an arrogant sadist and he has crime in his blood. He will not fulfil his contract. »

Santino was just content with a discreet and amused laugh at John's rather unkind qualifiers for him.

"You'll soon go back to Hell, believe me," John predicted, staring at him with a cold calm. When I meet you there, I'll let you know what suffering is. »

Michael, Tony and Steve were watching the exchange between the two men without intervening. Lucifer made no secret of the fact that he was amused by John and Santino's situation.

"Your name is on Lucifer's list, John Wick," Michael said. But Father felt you deserved a second chance too. Like you, He doesn't have complete confidence in Mr. D'Antonio's sincere desire to make amends, and He has decided that you will help him in his titanic and almost impossible task of cleaning up and legalizing the Camorra's affairs. From now on, you will be the guarantor of Mr. D'Antonio's good character. His bodyguard as well, as one must expect the Camorra clan's reluctance to give up the profitable business of crime. »

Hearing this, Santino rose from his chair, offended and angry:

"-I don't need a babysitter! I am an adult and I can manage my clan! »

John, seething with contained rage, exploded:

"-There's no way I'm going to be his bodyguard! I'll end up putting a bullet in his head if we spend more than a day together! He's impossible to bear! »

The young mafioso did not reply and had an indecipherable look on his face as John calmed down, uncomfortable under Santino's impenetrable gaze.

Lucifer intervened, throwing, glibly and mischievously:

"-It is your duty to protect your soul mate, John Wick. And you, Santino D'Antonio, learn to be patient with him. »

Lucifer's revelation had the desired effect: there was total silence in the room. Tony and Steve stared in amazement at the two soul mates in question and understood God's motives.  
John turned white when the King of the Underworld had dropped his little bomb and forced him to face the fact that Santino D'Antonio was his soulmate and that he had known it from the first meeting with the leader of the Camorra.

Pragmatic as usual, John had decided not to confirm Santino's suspicion and had left the young mafioso in doubt.  
The environment in which John and Santino were evolving did not allow for romance and romance in which, through the magic of soul mates, everything worked out.  
Life was nothing but suffering. That was what life had taught John. But the arrival of Helen in his life had changed all that.

"-Helen is in the Silver City, John," Michael said. Father is giving you the opportunity to find her if you accept the mission He has given you. Father rarely gives people a second chance. Seize it, John."

Tears streamed from John's eyes as he held back a sob with difficulty... He stiffened, ready to defend himself when he was caught in a gentle, compassionate embrace.

"It's all right, John," Steve whispered, gently. It's okay to cry. »

John, in one of the rare moments in his life, allowed himself to let his guard down and let his emotions express themselves in Steve's arms. To be vulnerable.

"-I don't want this man as a bodyguard," Santino protested dismissively. I want the Baba Yaga. »

But Tony, outraged at the mafioso's lack of empathy, said:

" -Go outside the compound, Al Capone, and I guarantee you the Baba Yaga will be there for you. »

It was effective: Santino had the wisdom to keep his comments to himself.

"Remember, D'Antonio," warned Lucifer, whose eyes were inflamed and the true face showed itself. At the slightest misstep, the slightest deviation, or if you demand that John eliminate someone for you, I will take you back to Hell. »

Santino shivered inside, under the clear threat of the King of the Underworld.  
John put his thumb on the parchment presented by Lucifer and his blood was deposited with that of Santino.  
The two men hadn't spoken or looked at each other since the morning Michael had specified the terms of the contract.

"This is the first time I have ever had a contract signed as the popular belief," Lucifer said, with an amused half-smile. But I suppose with you, especially you D'Antonio, we have to formalize our "arrangement" with contracts, blood... Humans are so clichéd sometimes! »

On this monologue, the archangel examined the scroll one last time and pocketed it, quietly.

"-I'm going back to the Hotel Continental," said Santino, leaving his chair. I trust that my death has been 'erased' from the video recordings. »

Steve, without hostility, blocked the way to the mafioso who frowned, displeased.

"It's out of the question that you leave the complex," warned the young blond man, crossing his arms. You've been assigned a room and will stay there until you settle off the contract on John. "

John took intense satisfaction in seeing Santino's offended expression that he couldn't bear to have someone go against his will.

But the mafioso had no choice but to follow Steve's instructions. 

"As for you, John," Steve said, turning his attention to the former hitman. It is highly recommended that you stay in one of the rooms at headquarters to learn how to spend time in the company of Mr. D'Antonio. Without killing each other. »

Dumbfounded and incredulous, John remained, for a moment, without reacting and finally glanced at the leader of the Camorra.  
The latter reaped the rewards of his babysitter's annoyed reaction and threw a mocking smile on his lips:

"Welcome to hell, John! »

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV :

The night air in New York City was saturated with various smells (perfumes, flowers, food and body odors, but above all, pollution with gasoline, bitumen and salt from the Ocean.) but Matt, walking through the roofs of the buildings, was focused on a noise.

A noise perceived during a reconnaissance operation with Frank where Daredevil had predicted that it would be hell in New York.  
If the thing that made the special, intriguing and diffuse sound turned out to be what Matt was thinking of, the situation on the streets of the Big Apple would be complicated.

Frank had gone to investigate a lead given by one of his sources and Matt had taken advantage of the fact that he was patrolling solo to try to locate the origin of the sound that was keeping him on alert.

Even though The Punisher and Daredevil had reached a status quo on the terms of their joint patrols, Matt knew that Frank could be trigger-happy and fire and ask questions later.

But the case that bothered the young Hell's Kitchen vigilante had to be handled subtly and discreetly.  
The sound became louder and louder as Matt approached an alley and the redheaded youth heard a scream of terror, pleas and the sound of a body collapsing on the sidewalk.

Daredevil hurried to the place where the cry of distress came from and was assailed by a strong smell of sulfur and intense heat.  
With his super-developed senses, he was able to make out the figure of a man lying on the ground in agony, whose heart, still warm and beating, was in the hands of his assailant.

The latter, with a smile of sadistic pleasure, bit his victim's organ with full teeth and chewed, grunting with pleasure and savouring the delicious taste of fresh, human flesh.  
Matt refrained from vomiting, realizing the malevolent jubilation and perverse appetite with which the creature devoured the heart just torn from its victim.

"Lucifer has competition," the creature said, staring at the young redhead. I wonder what he would think of a human having fun caricatured him according to popular belief. Horns, really? Is that how you mortals perceive the king of the underworld? »

The strange individual licked his fingers, not losing a drop of blood, and examined the vigilante before him with amused nonchalance.

"Lucifer knows," replied Daredevil, who guessed that the man, dressed entirely in black, was not human, for his heart was beating fast. That amuses him. I have his full support because I help make the streets of Hell's Kitchen safer. »

The demon, because Matt was convinced of it by the smell of the sulfur coming out of the man, had only a laugh of cruel malice.

"I knew I would, at one time or another, fall upon the Devil of Hell's Kitchen," confessed the demon. But I didn't know that he would be so interesting in the quest I am pursuing. The people I interviewed pointed me to a place: the Continental Hotel. But I see that I don't have to go to that hotel. »

With a swift and predatory movement, the creature threw itself at Matt, who could not defend himself and pushed Dardevil against a wall.

Applying an iron hand to the forehead of the statue of the vigilante, it began to search in the mind of its prey.  
Matt, under the rape of his spirit, screamed in pain and frustration: paralyzed by invisible and powerful bonds, the young redhead tried in vain to free himself from the demon's grip.

The latter finally discovered the information he was looking for and turned away from Daredevil, satisfied. Matt, panting and staggering, slid down the rough floor of the dark, deserted alley.

The strong smell of blood mixed with the sulfur made the blind vigilante vomit. 

"I wish I could have played with you again," said the demon with almost childish regret in his voice. But I cannot linger, and I have no desire to have Lucifer after me. The King of the Underworld does not like someone to touch his favourite humans. Pity! »

With a sigh of regret, the creature disappeared. Matt, disoriented and exhausted, suddenly panicked when the memory, which the demon had been interested in, came back to his mind.

"-Oh, no, no! "whispered the redheaded man as he tried to get up.

Demonstrating that one had not died from a bullet to the head proved to be a difficult task where Santino's patience was tested.  
Claiming his seat at the High Table, his title as leader of the Camorra and legitimate heir to the D'Antonio family proved to be an almost impossible and impracticable task, due to the ambitions and addiction to power of his cousin who had succeeded Santino in his death.

But with the reluctant and effective help of Stark, who forged administrative evidence and video footage showing a different and more peaceful end to the confrontation in the lounge of the Hotel Continental between Santino and John, the D'Antonio heir managed to recover his possessions, his seat at the High Table and his leadership position.

Not without having uttered threats against the refractory members and not believing in Santino's resurrection and not without having received innuendoes of future dismissals by unfortunate "accidents" from the man who had succeeded him at the head of the Camorra.

Santino cancelled the Camorra contract on John Wick's head and was thus able to return to the Continental Hotel, accompanied by John.

The cohabitation in the Avengers complex that Steve had wanted had not led to a clean-up of the relationship between Santino and John: the two protagonists had limited their social interaction to a minimum and only spoke to each other when necessary.

It was therefore, with relief for Steve and Tony, that the two soul mates decided to stay at the sanctuary of the Continental Hotel in New York.

As Lucifer had so amusingly pointed out, the sexual tension, of which John and Santino were unaware themselves, was explosive and to cut with a knife.

Steve had just been content to sigh at the Archangel's words, hoping that there wouldn't be a hecatomb coming to the streets of New York.

With his head held high, with the assurance inherent in his position as leader of the Camorra, Santino, followed by John, advanced through the lobby of the Continental towards Charon who, true to his position, stopped for just a fraction of a second before returning to an impassive attitude.

"I'd like to see the director," Santino asked quietly. We need to discuss some details about my new head of security. »

John nodded briefly to Charon, who returned it without a word.

"-If you will follow me, gentlemen. " Charon said, as he left his hotel reception desk and led them to the manager's private room.

John examined the place and found, not surprisingly, that the bullet holes and traces of a struggle between Wick and the henchmen of the High Table had been erased with dreadful efficiency and in record time.

Charon asked them to wait in the living room and went to warn the director of their presence.  
John deliberately moved into the chair where he had sat last time to escape the embarrassing and dangerous proximity of the yakuza, and Santino chose the sofa.  
The two men said not a word to each other, avoiding looking at each other and remaining silent.

" -Did you know that? "said Santino, breaking the unspoken agreement of silence between them not to talk about the subject "soul mate".

John stiffened, his eyes fixed on him.

"Yes" was his terse and unemotional reply.

Santino glanced at the Baba Yaga whose features were indecipherable and studied it for a few seconds.

"-And yet you chose Helen. " the Italian said, with a reproach in his voice.

John turned, at the mention of Helen, to Santino and with a look of coldness and restrained rancour, he simply confirmed:

"-Yes."

Santino's green eyes began to darken, the first signs of a approaching destructive storm.  
But Winston's arrival prevented Santino from expressing what the Camorra leader thought of his soul mate's decision.

"We have a lot to talk about," Winston guessed, politely staring at John and Santino. Please come with me to the garden. A meal awaits us there, gentlemen. »

Winston didn't go into the garden right away. He focused his attention on John, who stared at him with dark, impenetrable eyes.

"-Glad to see you again, Jonathan. " Winston said, with exquisite politeness and sweetness.

John gauged him for endless seconds before answering:

"-Me too, Winston. »

During the brief but intense exchange between his appointed bodyguard and the hotel manager, Santino watched them, noticing John's tension and Winston's civilized casualness, and he promised to find out what had happened between the two men.

Santino slept in the huge bed of his luxurious suite and his slow and peaceful breathing, as well as the serenity, given by sleep, of his face snatched a smile from the man who had just appeared in the room of the Camorra's leader.

Gently, the intruder strode an aerial finger, in a familiar and possessive caress, on the cheek of the sleeping man.

"-Hello, handsome! "he said, seeing that the Italian was emerging from sleep.

Santino's eyes widened in terror and the mafioso was about to scream when the man choked the cry with an iron hand over the mouth of his prey.

"-Did you think you could escape me, Santino?"

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V :

The water, already an hour cold, flowed over Matt who, prostrated on the shower floor, let the images come to his weary mind.

Returning home after his confrontation with the demon, the young lawyer had immediately called Avengers headquarters to warn them of an imminent threat on Santino D'Antonio.  
He hadn't lingered very long with Tony, and without waiting another second, he had undressed and rushed into the shower, trying to wipe the smell of blood, brimstone and the feeling of helplessness felt during the rape from his memories.

Trying to forget the humiliation of not having been able to do anything and feeling totally helpless at the hands of his attacker. The confrontation with the demon had brought back doubts and anxieties dating back to Matt's early days of learning and adjustment after his accident causing the young man's blindness.

Matt, naked under cold shower water, still hadn't moved and wasn't filtering the sounds and images coming into his mind, almost welcoming them with gratitude and relief.  
In the security of his apartment and familiar surroundings, the young Hell's Kitchen vigilante managed, for brief moments, to obliterate his doubts, anxieties and frustration.

"-Jesus Christ, Red! »

At the sound of Frank's voice, Matt came out of his numbness and practically threw himself into his partner's arms.  
The smell of gunpowder and Frank's typical smell, as well as his heartbeat, enveloped the young lawyer in a protective and reassuring cocoon.

Frank, mumbling and swearing between his teeth, holding Matt against him with one arm, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his partner's shivering body.  
He didn't ask any questions, knowing that Matt would eventually confide in him and that he was useless if he pushed the redheaded boy into a corner.  
Matt could prove to be as stubborn as a mule if he wanted to be.

Frank brought his soul mate into their room and sat down on the bed and put Matt on his lap.  
Matt, docile, had allowed himself to be led and put his face on his companion's shoulder.

"-Aren't you furious that Santino D'Antino has been brought back to life?" asked Matt, in a whisper. Why him and why not your family? »

Frank stretched himself for a second, short of breath, and finally answered, in a voice devoid of emotion, while caressing Matt's hair:

"-Angry, yes. Why did the bastard mafioso get a second chance when Daniel's father could have brought Maria, Elizabeth and Frank Junior back to me? But I tell myself it's better this way: Maria wouldn't have liked the man I've become. »

The former Marine felt Matt stiffen and prepare to come out of his embrace, but gently, he held him back.

'''-I'm good with you, Red,'' Frank concluded, blowing it in the young lawyer's ear. It's not perfect between the two of us but it suits me. »

Matt, hearing the words of his soul mate, relaxed and decided to recount his confrontation with the demon and the helplessness he felt at the rape of his spirit.

John looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and noticed the tiredness and weariness in his eyes.  
He passed cold water over his face and began to remove his costume with precise and slow gestures.

Winston's appearance in the director's private salon had been greeted with relief by John, for it had ended the conversation between Santino and the former hitman.  
It had also allowed John to avoid succumbing to the undeniable attraction and fascination he had felt when Santino's eyes darkened.

Santino was, without question, an attractive man with his charisma and confidence. But at the time of their first meeting, John had only glimpsed a future filled with violence, crime, bloodshed, a target to be shot with the young mafioso.

Desiring a peaceful life where he didn't have to be on his guard all the time, John had met Helen and saw in her and in their love the hope of saving his soul.  
The young woman had been the ray of sunshine in the clouds of his life as a Mafia hitman and John had loved her passionately.

The ringing of the telephone wrenched John from his thoughts and he came out of his bathroom. It was Charon.

"-I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour, Mr. Wick," Charon said with perfect politeness. But perhaps it would be wise to go to Mr. D'Antonio's suite. Mr. D'Antonio may need your help. May I suggest you call upon one of your friends, Lucifer Morningstar? Mr. Morningstar's extraordinary skills are highly recommended in Mr. D'Antonio's situation. »

John hung up the receiver not without thanking Charon, grabbed his gun and ran to Santino's suite.

As he approached the room of the young leader of the Camorra, the former hitman heard muffled cries, groans and murmurs.

John broke down the door and petrified for a second of horrified surprise, before pointing his gun at a brown man in a bathrobe.

The man was sitting on a chair, peacefully smoking a cigarette, a glass of red wine on a coffee table in front of him.

Imperturbed by John's irruption, the man, with a sly smile on his lips, just stared at him, with an exaggerated and deliberate slowness.

The stranger was undeniably handsome with his regular supermodel features and he radiated from his being a seduction full of sensuality.

Santino, with his hands suspended from the ceiling by iron chains and naked, managed, with difficulty, to stand upright.

John's gaze fell on the many open wounds on the young Italian's back and followed the blood dripping from the young man's wounds and eventually dripping into a metal bowl.

John realized that it wasn't wine in the glass that the stranger was bringing to his lips.

"-Go away, John," ordered Santino, to the great perplexity of his bodyguard and in a weak voice. It's none of your business. 

-It's my business if you succumb to...these erotic games," John replied, keeping his gun pointed at the intruder. If you die, I won't be able to see Helen again. »

The look of hatred and anger that Santino gave him surprised John by its intensity. 

"-No, stay, Mr. Wick," said the dark-haired man who had not taken his eyes off John. Don't listen to my fucktoy, John. I've always wanted to meet the legendary John Wick, the Baba Yaga and the great purveyor of damned souls to Hell. Hell, I've got to thank you, because thanks to you, Hell is never boring. 

-Who the hell are you? "asked John, watching from the corner of his eye Santino who seemed ready to faint.

The demon smiled, a perverse gleam of joy in his blue eyes and savoured his "wine". Santino's blood had been one of his favorite drinks in Hell and a delicious and intoxicating nectar.

"-I am Azazel," the demon presented himself, suavely. I was the one in charge of Santino's punishments and torments when his soul was in Hell. I've come to retrieve my favorite fucktoy. Santino made a deal with me to stop suffering my delicious tortures. In exchange for sexual favors, I would leave him in... peace. »

Santino bowed his head, his cheeks scarlet with humiliation at the mention of the deal he had made with Azazel.

"-I'm not your damn boy toy anymore," protested the young Italian. The deal is off because I'm no longer in Hell.

-Silence! intima Azazel, with a dry voice and eyes blazing. You still belong to me, Fucktoy. "

Santino curled up on himself, trying to be forgotten, tamed. John saw the terror and the desperate, resigned submission on the face of the young Camorra chief and decided he didn't like these expressions in Santino.

" -John Wick, made the demon, thoughtfully and with his eyes fixed on the former hitman. John Wick, the only glimmer in the dark soul of my beautiful Italian. The Reaper that keeps Santino from being entirely mine. »

A rage seized John who could not stand the way Azazel spoke of Santino and wanted to throw himself on the devil.

" -John, no!" intervened the leader of the Camorra. Not here! We're in the Hotel Continental and you're in danger of being excommunicated! I don't need an excommunicated security chief, idiot! Then get lost! I don't need you! »

Santino's words stopped John, who, defying Azazel's gaze, set about loosening the mafioso from his bonds.

The leader of the Camorra collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the loss of blood and the wounds Azazel had administered.

"-What are you doing?" protested Santino, in a weakened voice. I told you to leave! »

John removed a sheet from the bed, covered the confused young Italian boy with it, and lifting him up in his arms, he walked to the exit.

"-I'm protecting my future with Helen. "John replied, impassively, and headed for his room.

Azazel materialized behind the two men, a pernicious smile on his face.

"-One minute," he said, with a dangerous glare in his eyes. You can't take my toys away with impunity. Santino turned out to be a unique fucktoy and I could not find another soul so rare and exceptional. »

John stopped, and without looking back, he threw:

"-Lucifer would not agree with you. »

The demon smiled a smile of disdain before declaring:

"-I don't give a damn about Lucifer, a king who has deserted his throne! »

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the corridor and Azazel stiffened, fading horribly.

"-Ah, when the King of the Hells is not there, the demons dance!" said Lucifer, with amused nonchalance. It is true that human expressions can be relevant! »

But the harshness and subtle threat in the dark eyes of the King of the Hells belied his glib and amused attitude.

To be continued.

Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI :

The ai was fresh on the roof of the building next to the Continental Hotel. Frank, with the help of starlight and his infra-red scope, one knee on the ground, was like a stone statue.

Unknowingly, the sniper had chosen the same spot as Marcus to position himself in search of his prey.  
Seeing Azazel, the demon bastard who had plundered Matt's mind, appear in his line of sight, he murmured:

"There you are, you son of a bitch! Come on, one more step... You'll be mine. »

Frank held his breath: Azazel was clearly in his sights. The shot would be unmistakable and fatal.

Just as Frank's finger was about to pull the trigger of his rifle, a stick appeared out of nowhere, swirling in the air and knocked the gun out of the Punisher's hands.

The ex-marine swore in his teeth, copiously, and turned on his "attacker". He had a sure and certain idea of the identity of the Good Samaritan who had just stopped him from firing.

"-Fuck, Red! "exclaimed Frank, furious, as he saw Daredevil standing in front of him.

Matt folded his arms and replied:

" -I couldn't let you shoot him on the floor of the Continental Hotel, Frank. You might make things worse for John and Santino. I'm grateful that you wanted revenge but believe me, let Lucifer handle it. »

Feeling the discontent in his partner's silence, he approached Frank and gently begged:

"-Let's go home, please. »

Frank flinched: Daredevil would never have given up a patrol. The Punisher knew it was Matt who was begging him to come home.

"Okay, Matt. " accepted Frank, hugging his personal devil in his arms.

Lucifer examined Azazel, hiding his perplexity at the fact that the demon had been able to flee from Hell and wander the Earth without attracting the attention of the angels or of God himself.

He gauged the demon who had not moved since his appearance and who was watching his every move.

Suddenly, Winston, accompanied by two bodyguards, got out of the elevator and joined the two protagonists, with dignity and assurance.  
John had, in the meantime, returned to his room and called the hotel doctor.

"Gentlemen," challenged Winston with authoritative politeness. Let me remind you that no business can be done here. The Continental is neutral ground. May I suggest that you chat at the bar like the civilised people you are? »

The irony was subtle, but Lucifer perceived it and smiled, admiring the coolness of the director who dared to propose a solution to the King of the Underworld.

Keeping Azazel's eyes fixed on him, the archangel nodded:

"Let's discuss our differences over a drink, Azazel. »

The invitation was made in a light and jovial tone, but Azazel knew that it was an order and a threat disguised in the words of his king.  
With resignation, he followed Lucifer to the hotel bar. 

The doctor adjusted the plasma pellet and the catheter before looking at Santino who, under the effect of painkillers, was in a state of semi unconsciousness.

Lying on John's bed, the head of the Camorra had not moved or moaned during the treatment. He had merely observed his bodyguard, with his green eyes and features as impassive as a statue.

John, seated on the lounge chair, had not given Santino a single glance, agitated by contradictory and disconcerting emotions.

He managed these disturbing emotions in the only way he knew, by posing and analyzing them.  
He was aware of Santino's sustained scrutiny but did not attach any importance to it. What mattered, at that very moment, were the thoughts that flowed into his sharp mind.

Contrary to the doctor's belief, his Italian patient was partially coherent and after noting the moral and physical weariness of his soul mate, he led an inner debate.  
A rare and exceptional fact for the young mafioso.

Lucifer, seated at the bar counter and in front of a glass of bourbon, feels like bursting into a laugh that is both amused and mocking at the same time, at the end of the story of the escape of the demon Azazel from the Underworld and seeing, once again, how manipulative and twisted his Father could be.

"-Believe me, Azazel," said the king of the underworld, with a mischievous and enigmatic half-smile and straightening up. Your days on Earth are coming to an end: the purpose that my dear Father, had assigned you, by allowing you to escape, is being fulfilled. »

Leaving an intrigued and disoriented Azazel, Lucifer walked towards the elevator and shook his head, discreetly, admiring, in spite of himself, his Father's gift for manipulation.  
Surging into John's room, thanks to his angelic powers, the archangel saw that the famous Baba yaga was asleep in an armchair and that Santino seemed stunned by painkillers.

The young Italian opened his eyes, perceiving the presence of Lucifer who was contemplating him, fascinated and half a smile on his lips.

Santino's request came to the mind of the King of the Underworld and he raised an eyebrow and huma, not hiding his surprise.

"Are you sure, Santino?" Lucifer assured, smiling. This is an immense sacrifice and know that you risk eternal damnation with Azazel. »

Santino drew strong inspiration, wrapped John, who was sleeping in the armchair, in an intense gaze and fixed his green eyes in Lucifer's dark eyes.

"Yes," said the young mafioso. You know that legalizing the affairs of the Camorra is a doomed project and that it's only a matter of time before a killer from the High Table puts an end to my life. John will be forced to return to his old life. I might as well not drag John Wick down with me. »

Lucifer was rarely caught off guard by human behaviour and it turned out that Santino could be unpredictable. It was refreshing and fun for the archangel.

" -You've got a deal with the devil. " accepted Lucifer who snapped his fingers, sealing the pact.

The second the leader of the Camorra drew his last breath, a white light went on in the room and Michael appeared, accompanied by one person.

"-Santino has made the ultimate sacrifice," said Lucifer's twin brother, who joined his brother and stared at the serene features of the young Italian.

-Amazing that it was a mafioso capable of having his own sister murdered," Lucifer said sarcastically. Santino made the noblest of sacrifices. »

The two archangels turned their attention to the young brown woman, dressed in a white toga and kneeling at John's feet.

The young woman, with respect, wonder and immense love, took the hands of the former killer and whispered:

"-John, my love. »

The imperceptible caress of a hand on his cheeks awakened John, who emerged from his sleep.

He thought he was dreaming when he saw his dead wife kneeling at his feet.

"-Helen. " John said, in a breath of disbelief.

The young woman smiled and an infinite tenderness radiated from his person.

" -We need to talk, John. " announced Helen.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII :  
I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been very busy.  
Here is the rest. Enjoy reading!

Disbelief, amazement and astonishment were the words that could describe John's emotional state in those moments when his deceased wife was smiling at him, alive and well in front of him.

"How? "said the former hitman, reaching a trembling and hesitant hand to Helen's cheek.

The young woman, with serene features and love radiating from her eyes, grabbed John's hand and gently and tenderly placed a furtive kiss on the palm.  
Her gaze saddened for a moment when her husband's severed finger reached into the young woman's field of vision. The finger that had faithfully worn the ring.

"-Santino made a pact with Lucifer," Helen explained in a soft voice. My soul against his. »

John, on hearing the unexpected revelation of the sacrifice from Santino, shuddered and his dark eyes involuntarily moved towards the bed where the young Italian was lying.  
The mafioso seemed to be in a deep sleep, his features pale, motionless and like a stone statue.

At the side of the bed, Lucifer and Michael watched John and Helen. Seeing Wick's mute request, Michael turned to his twin, whispered a few words in the ear of the King of Hell, who, frowning and looking bewildered, disappeared from the room.  
Michael nodded his head and John nodded back, quietly and respectfully.

After the two archangels left, John embraced Helen in an outpouring of tenderness filled with reverence and adoration.

"John, I can't stay," Helen said, as she walked away from her husband.

-Why?" John asked, confused. We have a second chance...

-My time on Earth is over," replied the young woman with infinite patience. I am only here because of Santino's sacrifice. It wouldn't be fair to him. »

A bitter feeling of abandonment threatened to overwhelm John and he took a deep breath. 

"This was what Santino wanted," the ex-hunter said. 

-He made this pact because he knows you would always despise him," says Helen. He is your soul mate and you are his only light in his life. It's time to turn the page, John. What we shared was wonderful, unique and special. I will always love you, John. But it's time to give you and your soul mate a chance."

Listening to his wife's wise and judicious words, John couldn't hold back a sob and blinded by tears, he hugged Helen, not wanting to let go.   
Helen ended it only after long minutes, moved and sad.

"Don't leave me, Helen," John begged, distraught. Without you, I have nothing left to hold me on Earth. Please, Helen. »

The young woman grabbed her husband's hands between hers and staring John in the eyes, she said to him, with kindness and gentleness :

"You are not alone, John, my love. Dan has interceded for me with his Father and I have been able to observe you from the Silver City: you have new friends and people you can count on. Lucifer, Dan and Steve...These people have grown fond of you. They will be there for you if you let them into your life. Give Santino a chance. I know . He's no angel and he's done wrong and immoral things. But if God could forgive him and give him a second chance at happiness, couldn't you also give him the benefit of the doubt? »

Not knowing what to say in the moment and realizing how privileged he had been to have had such an extraordinary woman for the past five years, John stood for long minutes contemplating Helen, unspoken and with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

He understood that his life with Helen was well and truly over.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The New York sun shimmered through the branches and leaves of the multitude of trees that made up the greenery of the huge property John Wick had acquired, on the glass window of the master bedroom.

Santino, dressed in elegant satin pyjamas, emerged from a long sleep and choking a bay, he examined, disoriented and lost, the furniture with its pure and modern design.

He noticed, with astonishment, the presence of John who, with an indecipherable expression on his features, was contemplating him from a grey armchair.  
Silent and pensive.  
Santino broke eye contact and ended up throwing an amused smile on his lips:

"-Lucifer has outdone himself this time! He understood that our desires can create their own hells. I am stuck with an image of my frustration in Hell and I am condemned to live an illusory happiness with you, John Wick".

Lazily, the young Italian jumped out of bed and approached the illusion of John who had been watching him, impassive and mute.

Santino, with assurance and confidence, sat on the lap of his soul mate and slowly put his head on the shoulder of John's simulacrum.

He sighed, fulfilled and satisfied despite knowing that all of this was just an illusion created by his mind and knowing, aptly, that once he surrendered to this illusion, John would disappear.

Feeling that his John was going to move and wanting to make the illusion last as long as possible, Santino tried to hold him back and raised his head, meeting the gaze of his soul mate.

There, in this situation created by his mind, Santino allowed himself to be vulnerable and unmasked.

"Please, John, mio amore, stay," the young Italian begged. Please, stay a little longer. Please, Azazel, let me have him for a minute. Then you can do with me what you want. »

An emotion passed through John's eyes and Santino knew. The mafioso, with red cheeks, rose quickly from his knees and tried to escape, humiliated and embarrassed.

But a firm, solid grip held him and brought him back into the arms of what the young Italian had believed to be an illusion.  
Fingers slipped under Santino's chin and the young man was forced to hold John's piercing, scrutinizing gaze.

"My Dear Father has judged that you don't deserve to spend eternity in Hell, Santino. "announced the cheeky voice of Lucifer who had settled down, quietly, on the comfortable sofa of the room.

The two soul mates, surprised, took their eyes off each other and turned to the archangel who was watching them, a casual smile on his lips.

"Renounce the Camorra and you will have fulfilled your contract with me and my Father," Lucifer advised in a serious tone. 

-I will," accepted Santino, subconsciously burying himself in John's arms, who held him in a protective embrace. But the High Table won't let me go, and neither will the Camorra. I know too much and I am a possible threat. »

Lucifer got up from the couch, nonchalantly, when Michael suddenly appeared. The two brothers conferred telepathically and Lucifer burst out laughing, not being able to believe how much their Father loved intrigue!

"That's why Tony and Lucifer helped John acquire a house on the perimeter of the Avengers' headquarters and property," Michael said quietly. As for the Camorra and the High Table, rest assured: Father is taking care of them. But remember, Santino. Go back to your old activities and Father will take his protection away from you. To you, but also to John."

Santino's green eyes took on a stormy hue because the young Italian could not stand threats against his person.   
But Santino kept himself in check, remembering that he would not be the only one to pay the consequences of his rebellion. 

John also risked suffering them. The young Italian nodded his head, showing that he had accepted the conditions imposed for God's protection.

"I still owe a debt to the King of the Bowery," John said calmly. The king will come to claim his due, and he has the right to do so. »

At John's statement, Lucifer had only a mischievous and conspiratorial smile.

"Another person is in charge of settling this debt. "said the King of the Underworld, in an enigmatic tone. 

Then turning to Santino, Lucifer said:

"-You are still indebted to me. How do you intend to settle your debt?"

Santino swallowed, under the intimidating gaze of Lucifer, who had left his glib and playful attitude.

"I'll pay his debt for him," John said in a determined voice.

-John, no!" Santino protested, surprised. This is my problem...".

But the young Italian's protest was interrupted by a brief but sweet kiss from John. Pleasantly caught off guard, Santino was effectively and efficiently silenced.

Lucifer had contemplated the two soul mates, amused. He exchanged words in a low voice with Michael, who eventually left.

"I accept," said the King of the Underworld, addressing John. It may be that one day a Timot Danlen will need your help, John. Until that day, you have the Devil's unfailing friendship!"

With these words, Lucifer disappeared from the room, leaving, at last, only John and Santino.  
The two men settled down, without saying anything and not knowing what to say to each other. It was Santino who broke the silence:

"Now what do we do? »

The relevant question took John out of his thoughts and the former hitman seemed undecided on the answer.

Seeing this, Santino couldn't hold back a sigh of frustration and left his soul mate's lap. John didn't try to hold him back this time.

"-Listen," said the young Italian, feeling a disillusioned weariness overwhelming him. You have no obligation to me. I can find a house and live in it. My personal fortune allows me a comfortable life. »

John, in a few steps, joined the former Camorra chief and wrapped him in a reassuring embrace.

"I don't know what the two of us together can give," admitted the former hitman, honestly. But I'd like to try. If you would, Santino. »

Santino pondered the words of his soul mate and realized that he was as uncertain about the future of their relationship as John was.

However, knowing the level of investment John had made when he had a project or idea in mind, the ex-mafioso decided to try the adventure with his soul mate.

"-Okay, mio amore. "Santino consented, abandoning himself to John's embrace.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The King of Bowery, sitting on his throne, watched what was left of his empire and his henchmen.  
Torches lit up the basement where the rest of the Bowery had taken refuge to escape the attention of the High Table.

One of his loyal lieutenants approached the king and gave an account of his patrol through the city.

"John Wick lives with Santino D'Antonio in a villa near the Avengers' headquarters," announced the King's arm. They are untouchable. Santino has renounced his title as leader of the Camorra and his seat at the High Table. The Camorra and The High Table are furious but they cannot act. It is whispered that John and Santino have the protection of Tony Stark and Lucifer. »

The king listened, without batting an eyelid and masking his annoyance at this news which put a brake on his plans for revenge against the HighTable.

He could no longer count on the Baba Yaga as he had expected because John Wick was clearly no longer desperate and excommunicated.

By the greatest of miracles and mysteries, Santino had resurrected and ended the contract on John.

But The Boggeyman was indebted to him and the king knew that John was still paying his debts.  
The Baba Yaga was a man with a moral and ethical code. And the King of Bowery intended to take advantage of that.

Suddenly, the Bowery's henchmen froze, alert and drew their weapons.  
A blond man with blue eyes and a dark black suit and tie appeared in the king's room.

With a broad, arrogant smile that reveals all his perfect, white teeth, he threw the body of a woman with long black hair at the king's feet.

The king barely batted an eyebrow, scanning the young woman's corpse.

"Who are you? "asked the fallen king.

The intruder smiled a smile that made the king shudder inside and with sure gestures, he began to extract the heart from the dead woman's body.

Quietly, under the disgusted glances of the mercenaries, he devoured, with full teeth and with sadistic pleasure, the heart of his victim.

The fallen king of the Bowery almost had a high heart. His instinct told him that this man, with the physique of a supermodel, was dangerous. 

More dangerous than the High Table.

"I have eliminated a killer who was charged with ending your existence on Earth," said the unknown. According to what was agreed with Lucifer, I can feast on the entrails of my victims as long as I stick to the dregs of society: murderers, pedophiles, rapists, those who mistreat animals because apparently Dan, the husband of my king, has a weakness for these defenseless creatures. Mercenaries too... Ah, I forgot: I am Azazel. »

The King of Bowery felt a migraine coming on as he listened to Azazel speak and eat, with an obscene appetite, the heart of the deceased killer.

Yet this Azazel had saved his life. What life had taught him was that no one acts out of the goodness of his soul.  
There was always a price to pay.

"-I should thank you," the fallen king assumed. But why are you here?

-I'm here to pay the debt John Wick owed you," Azazel replied, as he finished swallowing his treat. Sinequanon condition for the Father of Lucifer to let me wander on Earth. »

Saying this, Azazel pulled out a weapon, with a predatory smile and declared, with a sadistic and impatient glow :

"I can't wait to begin my task, my dearest fallen king. Oh, you may call me "the gravedigger". »

The King of Bowery repressed a shiver and a desire to flee: Azazel exuded a threatening, pernicious and dangerous aura.  
And ruthless.

Seeing Azazel's teeth reddened with blood, the fallen king guessed that the nickname "gravedigger" came from the fact that the murderer gave his victims an unusual burial...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In his loft in Hell's Kitchen, nestled in the arms of his soul mate and patrol companion Frank, Matt shudders, his sleep tormented by a distant and familiar voice.

End

The 27/09/20

Duneline.

Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)


End file.
